¿Mi amor se confundió?
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Quiero ser capaz de poder hacer mis cosas sin mirar atrás... quiero... creer que mi amor se confundió de persona...


**¿Mi amor se confundió?**

* * *

Tenía todo lo que quería… tenía un hermoso acuario Pokémon en mi gimnasio… Acuario considerado uno de los mejores lugares de Kanto.

Era una gran maestra acuática, con título certificado… Era tan feliz… pero por alguna razón… hoy… tenía que presentarme en el estadio de la meseta Añil… y mi sonrisa se esfumó…

Todo se remonta a unos tres años atrás…

**:·:·:Flashback:·:·:**

_No había sido una buena semana para mi aquella… tenía posibilidades de entrar entre las grandes maestras de los Pokémons de agua… pero algo me hacía perder la concentración… una persona que no me correspondía, una persona que me desgarraba el alma…_

_Si quería avanzar tenía que cerrar esa puerta que quedo abierta, solo así, solo arrancándolo de mi vida, podría llegar a cumplir mis más anhelados sueños…_

_Y al parecer el mismo destino quiso que cierre ese capítulo, ya que ese mismo día, antes de firmar el contrato para llevar a cabo las pruebas y las competencias, él apareció en el lugar._

—_Hola Misty —me dijo con una sonrisa tan característica de él, pero yo no tarde en quitársela._

—_Vete Ash… no eres bienvenido en este lugar — le grité con todas mis fuerzas, su cara perpleja le obligo a retroceder. _

—_¿Por qué me dices eso? —preguntó con la voz entre cortada—. ¿No somos mejores amigos?_

—_¡Maldita sea! —le volví a gritar—. ¿No ves que no quiero ser tu estúpida mejor amiga?_

_Él se paró derecho y me miró con una ceja alta. _

—_No quieres ser… —bajó la mirada—. ¿Qué te sucede? —me miró—. Tú no eres así —apreté mis puños. _

—_¿Qué sabes de mí, eh? —fruncí mi ceño—. ¿Acaso tú sabes todo lo que soy? ¿Sabes que soy una mujer que te ama? —la cara de Ash lucía petrificada, pero extrañamente… no me importó —. ¡Tú no sabes nada Ash, ni siquiera sabes quien demonios eres!_

_Ash sacudió su cabeza confuso, claro era obvio, demasiada información para su diminuto cerebro… _

—_Misty… — mi nombre en su voz, me hacia hervir más la sangre, se lo veía bastante afligido, pero siguió sin importarme, te estás destruyendo Ash Ketchum… Sufre en carne propia lo que yo sufrí por tu estupidez… por no ver mis sentimientos…_

—_No me nombres —le pedí cerrando mis ojos—, no me nombres… tienes prohibido llamarme por mi nombre —lo miré furiosa, sentía un gran calor en mi cuerpo. _

—_Oye… cálmate —me pedía pero ya no podía controlarme, mi ira estaba desatada, y no pararía fácilmente—. No creo lo que me dices…_

—_Tú nunca crees en nada… —aspiré profundo—. Vete, vete y no regrese, no quiero verte nunca más… _

—_Pero… pero…_

—_Aquí no hay peros… lo único cierto aquí… es que el amor se confundió…. —me miró confundido, era obvio que no entendía lo que yo le decía, ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota? _

_Él se dispuso a irse, pero antes volteó a verme con ojos desafiantes. _

—_Puedo actuar como si fueras una simple líder… si eso quieres —le afirme con la cabeza. _

—_Me encantaría… quiero deshacerme de ti… de una vez por todas —Ash acomodó su gorra y sonrió. _

—_Veras, que… nos volveremos a ver…_

—_No, nunca… nunca más voy a ver tu rostro, guardaré todo, te dejaré olvidado en un rincón…_

_Ahí lo vi molestarse, en lo que no lo hizo en toda mi explosión _

—_¡Ya verás, tú volverás a verme… no yo a ti! — dio un medio giro sobre sus pies y salió del gimnasio…_

**:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:**

Y bueno… no lo vi más… él siguió con sus viajes claro, ingenua sería si pensara, que lo que le había dicho lo había aunque sea preocupado un poco; pero que va… era Ash… un inmaduro ser… que no entiende nada… de sentimientos humanos…

Pero… ahora —suspiré—, obviamente hoy… por cumplir mi deber de líder… Su predicción se hacía realidad… tendría que volver a verlo, porque peleaba con Lance, sería supuestamente la batalla que lo haría campeón de la región, y como líder a cargo de uno de los ocho gimnasios oficiales, debí presenciar dicho encuentro…

Para cuando llegué… estaba en la última ronda, Lance usaba a su Dragonite, y Ash regresaba a su Pikachu cansado, en brazos, para entregárselo a Delia… Ella estaba en el lugar en el que yo usaba en nuestros viajes, en el de su asesora… Al parecer solo una persona podía acompañarlo y él la había escogido a ella… o al menos eso deduje…

—¡Misty! —se oyó mi nombre, y vi en ese momento el cuerpo de Ash titubear al liberar de su pokébola a su Glalie, busqué la voz que me nombró, vi a Brock levantando el brazo, junto a Tracey… me acerqué a ellos, y me senté a su lado…

—Pensamos que no venías —me susurró Tracey— como…

Miré la batalla…

—Soy una líder de gimnasio ante todo, si mi obligación como tal es presenciar esta batalla… Lo haré… solo vine por eso, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo quien reta al líder de la elite…

—¿Cuándo perdiste el corazón Misty? —me preguntó una voz de mujer, levante mi mirada hacia la izquierda y vi a una joven de cabello marrón cubierto por una bandana.

— … —no respondí nada, yo sabía que mi corazón estaba en su lugar, era obvio… mis Pokémons lo sabía… y los humanos me importaban tan poco.

—Glalie… ¡Rayo de hielo! —ordenó Ash de la nada y llamó la atención de todos… fue un golpe directo, que congeló una de las alas de Dragonite… Realmente fue impresionante… la manera de manejo, era tan distinta a la que conocía, ataques precisos… ¿Cuándo Ash mejor como entrenador?

Obviamente… ganó la batalla… todos los chicos bajaron al estadio para saludar al campeón de Kanto, pero yo solo me limité a pararme y salir del estadio. Mientras no me viera ahí, estaría bien… pero una voz me detuvo… Volteé a ver… no sé por qué en un momento pensé que era Ash… era obvio que no era él, era Lance…

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté confundida.

—Es que tenemos un trabajo para ti —me sonrió, así que me acerque confundida.

—¿Cuál? —acomodé mi bolso en mi hombro.

—Cómo eres la gran maestra acuática, y lograste vencer a Lorelei —me sonrió de nuevo—. Tú le entregaras el trofeo al campeón.

No podía negarme, asi que asenté con mi cabeza.

—Está bien…

La voz del estadio anunciaba a Ash Ketchum como el nuevo campeón de Kanto, y yo… temblaba en mi lugar, ya que un gran silencio se armó, cuando la voz dijo. — "_Ahora para entregar el trofeo al campeón, la maestra acuática, Misty líder del gimnasio Celeste hará el honor de dárselo a nuestro actual campeón_"

Aspiré profundamente, y salí al estadio con el trofeo en mano, era bastante pesado… Desearía poder romperlo en su cabeza dura… pero no, mejor no… el trofeo no tenía la culpa

Cuando me paré frente a él, se le notaba en el rostro la alegría de ver como su predicción hecha realidad…

—Felicidades — le dije entregándole el trofeo. Él sonrió.

—Gracias —tomó el trofeo haciendo una pausa, pero después en tono burlón pronunció mi nombre—. Muchísimas gracias Misty por ser la que me ha entregado mi título —volteé furiosa, pero volví a mis pasos y me regresé a mi gimnasio

No sé ni como hizo, pero cuando llegué a mi querido sitio… él estaba en la puerta esperándome.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté cortante—. Recuerdo haberte dicho…

—Si recuerdo lo que me dijiste —me interrumpió y se cruzó de brazos—, perfectamente como si fuera hace minutos… Como olvidar palabras que, entre gritos, lo dejan a uno marcado como huellas.

Sentía una gran burla…

—¿Qué quieres? —sonrió.

—Te lo dije, tú me volverías a ver…

Le negué con la cabeza…

—No porque yo quisiera, fue mi obligación… Si no, no lo hubiera hecho…

Ahora él negó con la cabeza aún sonriendo.

—¿Qué importa el medio o por qué lo hiciste, si en si lo hiciste?

Esa tonada en su voz, se me hacía tan irritante.

—Si es solo por eso —traté de ingresar a mi gimnasio pero él me lo prohibió—. ¿Qué? —Ash me tomaba del brazo.

—Espera… tengo algo que decirte…

Me solté con un movimiento…

—No quiero escucharte —volteé nuevamente pero…

—El amor si se confundió entre nosotros —esas palabras me dolieron tanto que tuve que verlo, él aún sonreía. ¿Cómo podía?

—¿Cómo? — pregunté con mi mano en el pecho, aun me dolía… aunque yo… creí… que ya no…

—El amor no se confundió de personas —me miró—. Le erró en el tiempo —lo miré confundida… ¿Qué trataría de decirme?—. Es que… todo lo que me dijiste aquella vez, era cierto… fuiste un poco brusca —una mueca de miedo se reflejó en su rostro—. Pero así era necesario para que despierte de mi estupidez… — abrí enormes mis ojos.

—Ash. . .

—Bueno, al menos me alegra que tuvieras ese amor por mí, ese amor ciego a mis ojos, porque gracias a él, tú me apoyaste fielmente todo el tiempo hasta que peleamos… A decir verdad… cuando te dije que nos volveríamos a ver… fue más un deseo… Deseaba poder decirte, que el amor no se confundió… que aquí estoy yo por eso… Para pedirte una disculpa de mi idiotez… Siempre y cuando —una gran sonrisa invadió su rostro—, tú aún sientas algo por este tonto.

No podía creerlo… ¿Sería verdad? Me pellizque para ver si era verdad… y ¡Auch! Si me dolió… Era verdad… lo que me decía no era un sueño… y ahí, en ese mismo momento, lo que olvidé en un rincón, me invadió de nuevo… Ese cariño que sentía por esa persona que tenia frente a mi, había brotado de nuevo…

—Si —afirmé con mi cabeza—, aún siento algo por ese tonto inmaduro cabeza hueca que es usted.

—¡Oye! — me gritó molesto, pero no me importó, me acerque a él… y luego de tanto tiempo, de distancias, peleas y otras cosas más… Lo besé… sus brazos se enlazaron en mi cintura, y mi intención era no dejarlo escapar… nunca más…

El amor a veces se equivoca… y es algo horrible, pero tal vez con paciencia y dedicación llegué a acertar… En la mía… fue dura… pero el final feliz es lo que cuenta.


End file.
